Ich liebe dich
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Una joven está obsesionada con Tokio Hotel. Para su cumpleaños recibe un par de entradas para ir a un festival de una semana, cuya principal atracción es dicha banda de música. La joven, de nombre Amy, tendrá más de un roce con uno de los integrantes.


_**Prólogo.**_

–¿Por qué no me dices donde me llevas? –pregunté a mi mejor amiga. Me tenía agarrada de los codos mientras me llevaba a algún lugar con los ojos vendados– Venga, Val, dímelo por favor.

–Ya te he dicho que no. Es una sorpresa –comentó tras reírse. Escuché otras voces cuchicheando, por lo que descubrí que no estábamos solas– no seas tan impaciente. Lo podrás ver muy rápido.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que escuché las voces de todos mis amigos. Val me dijo que ya podía quitarme la venda y al hacerlo pude apreciar la cochera de la casa de mi amiga. Allí habían muchas personas, todos mis amigos, y todos reían y me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños mientras tomaban algo de la enorme, y larga, mesa que había en el centro.

En una esquina había una pequeña mesa con unos cuantos regalos. De las paredes y del techo colgaban un montón de detalles de fiesta cada uno de un color diferente. La mesa estaba preparada, había un montón de platillos diferentes: patatas, aceitunas, empanadas, mini pizzas, coca cola, agua... pero nada de alcohol, ya que no me gustaba tomar.

En la otra parte había un proyector y un montón de sillas preparadas para ver una película. No había pantalla, pero no hacía falta ya que las paredes eran de un blanco increíble.

Con una sonrisa agradecí a mis amigos y comenzamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Todos comenzamos a comer y el tiempo se pasó rápidamente. Charlamos animadamente y jugamos a un montón de juegos. Nos lo pasamos genial. A eso de las nueve y media de la noche Val nos llamó a todos desde la mesita de los regalos, según ella ya era hora de saber lo que me habían traído.

No eran muchos regalos, pero hubo uno que me llamó la atención. Lo miré y al parecer Val me vio.

–No, ese no lo puedes abrir todavía –eso hizo que me entrara la curiosidad. ¿Qué habría ahí adentro?– Amy se paciente.

Cerré los ojos con resignación, tendría que esperar. Abrí los demás regalos. Uno de ellos llevaba un collar con mi inicial, otro un pequeño peluche de una rana, otro llevaba uno cuantos CD's. Los miré todos: habían dos de Tokio Hotel y todo lo demás películas que yo quería.

Agradecí a todos y tras eso Val me enseñó el último regalo, era muy pequeño y plano, pero me había llamado la atención desde el principio.

Valeria me entregó el regalo. Al tomarlo vi como se encogía en sí misma y se le iluminaban sus ojos verdes. La observé por completo. Tenía su largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta. Su ropa constaba de: una camiseta verde que habíamos hecho el grupo y unas faldas del mismo color. Cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco pude ver los nombres escritos en la espalda de la camiseta. Destapé lentamente el papel y entonces comenzó a sonar una canción que amaba, Monsoon. Cuando pude apreciar el regalo mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

–Las hemos comprado entre todos –comentó Val. Le sonreí, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tras un rato agradecí a todos mis amigos. Val se acercó al proyector y puso una película de acción.

La fiesta terminó un par de horas después, yo y Val nos quedamos a recoger lo poco que quedaba. Me miré en un espejo que había por ahí y pude ver mi reflejo. Yo no era la más guapa pero tenía mis puntos. Tenía el cabello castaño pero ondulado, unos grandes ojos del mismo color que el cielo nublado y un cuerpo normalito. La verdad es que a mis diecisiete años no me encontraba ningún complejo, aunque otras personas me decían que tenía muchos, yo no les hacía caso.

Llevaba un vestido corto, me llegaba unos dedos sobre las rodillas, de color azul cielo y en el cabello una diadema plateada, igual que mis zapatos.

Volví a mirar el regalo que me habían hecho... no podía pedirle más a mis amigos, ya me habían regalado todo lo que yo quería.

Un par de entradas para ir a ver a Tokio Hotel.


End file.
